Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria
by ShadowfireAngel
Summary: Everfree, Angel of Nature, is given a new role to undertake for a time, one that surprises him greatly. Whilst he fights his own internal conflict on something new, he must also guides a particular pony towards her greater destiny in any way he can. On top of all that, he must be ready to defend Equestria from any dangers they may threaten the land or its residents.
1. Chapter 1: Equestria Beckons

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 1: Equestria Beckons**

 **Ok, just a quick note from me before we get started. Excluding the second chapter, I will be aiming to upload one chapter on this same day each week.**

* * *

Everfree, Angel of Nature and resident of the Heavens above, was roaming through his own domain within the Heavens. It was a peaceful landscape, to say the least. Wildlife was running all over the place, although they were tame and were all friendly to one another, streams seemingly ran on by without so much as a whisper, the surrounding forests had their trees swaying slightly in the light breeze that filled the area.

This nature filled land was known as the Garden of Tranquillity

This was the true peace that the Angel of Nature loved, the peace and tranquillity that he loved. As a result, he was quite content with living in the Gardens for the rest of his Angelic life. Standing up and facing the direction that the breeze was coming from, Everfree spread his arms and wings, embracing the breeze, smiling slightly.

However, the peace wasn't bound to last forever.

"I knew I should have come here first." A voice spoke out from behind him.

The wildlife in the area was spooked by the sudden presence. However, Everfree's radiating aura calmed them substantially, causing them to resume whatever it was they were doing as Everfree dealt with the disruption in the peace, the quiet and the tranquillity. For the most part, the Nature loving Angel didn't need to turn around to see who it was talking to him, so he kept his arms and wings out wide, also shutting his eyes this time which was accompanied by a sigh.

"It is my domain, after all, Izhull. I don't have power over Nature just for the sake of it." He responded.

Not that Everfree could see it, but Izhull nodded. "I understand that, but there's always the chance that you could be elsewhere, which I'm starting to really doubt."

Everfree chuckled slightly. "I prefer Nature and solitude over most other things. You of all Angels, well Archangels, I would expect to know this Izhull. It's not like we haven't known each for centuries."

The Archangel couldn't help but laugh a bit himself. "Yes, well, you may have to leave it behind for a while."

Everfree's arms dropped and his wings sagged slightly as he felt his inner peace melt away.

"Where am I going now?" He asked with a resigned sigh.

"To the world of Equis, and specifically to the country of Equestria."

Equestria? The name rang a bell within his mind but he wasn't sure if the current information he possessed was up to date or not.

"Equestria? Is that not the land in which Princess Celestia rules alone after having banished her sister to the moon?" Everfree asked.

"It is indeed." Izhull confirmed with a nod.

This time, Everfree turned around so that he was facing the Archangel. Everyone knew how much Everfree liked his space, Izhull most of all, and he was standing a fair distance away from the Nature Angel. Everfree was glad everyone respected the fact that he liked his space, but they didn't have to stand so far away, it wasn't like he was going to bite them.

But one of his friends might.

"What am I going to be doing?"

Izhull hesitated slightly, and Everfree picked up on it, not liking it.

"You are going to be guiding Princess Celestia's student, whom I believe is called Twilight Sparkle."

Everfree raised an eyebrow in question. "Guiding? Shouldn't Ezra do it then? She is the Angel of Guidance after all."

"And I would send her if it wasn't for the fact that Celestia somehow managed to contact me to request you personally."

That shocked Everfree, causing an eyebrow to raise as well. Very few creatures outside of the Heavens ever knew the means or the way with which to contact the Heavens, let alone an Archangel, to do so would mean you'd have to have a tremendous amount magical power within you. He knew that Princess Celestia was a powerful being, but to able to contact Izhull...he had just gained a new found amount of respect for the Sun Princess. Then again, he was thoroughly confused as to why she was even asking for help from an Angel.

 _Why would she be asking for me specifically? I deal with Nature...there's another reason for her summons I feel..._

"I guess I should be leaving soon then?"

"As soon as possible." After which Izhull left the Gardens, leaving Everfree once again with his many friends.

Everfree sighed.

He had just recently returned to the Heavens, or his domain of Nature to be specific, after having gone to another world. As the Angel of Nature, it was his job to watch and care for the many species of that world and many other worlds. However, he was never allowed to directly interfere with the natural course of life, despite being the Angel of Nature.

It always tore him up when all he could do was watch a creature die.

With another resigned sigh, he moved into one the forests around him, walking for some time with many of his companions walking alongside him. They tried their best to cheer up their friend and caretaker as much as they could. It worked as well due to some of the silly antics that the animals did to bring a smile to Everfree's face.

"Always bringing a smile to my face, no matter how small." He said gratefully.

The trees soon thinned out to open into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a wooden cabin that Everfree had created with his own magic, after which he had made the forest come up and around the cabin. It was for protection as well as giving him time to walk too, but mostly protection in the absolute rare case something attacked the Heavens.

He walked inside the cabin and was into the main room straight away. He moved off to the right and opened a door which led to a bedroom with a cloak sitting on the bed, neatly folded up, and looking as if it was ready to be put away. This was Everfree's cloak that he wore when going away to watch and observe, or in this case guide. It granted him the ability to hide better among Nature as it broke up his person, making it hard to see him.

Although, it was going to be of little use to him where he was going.

Regardless, he slung it around his shoulders and did the clasp up, letting it rest at his neck afterwards. He moved his arms and upper body around a bit, too make sure he hadn't hindered his movements. With that checked, he moved out of the room, closing the door behind him and moving back into the main room where he headed over to the main door. Hanging on a peg on the back of the door was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Picking up the quiver, he slung it over his head, letting it hang diagonally across his back, the strap over one shoulder and under the other. He then grabbed the bow and bowstring that lay next to it. He always unstrung his bow when he was done with it, otherwise, it would put tension on the limbs of the bow, causing it to snap more easily.

Once the bow was strung, he lightly thrummed it to test it. Satisfied, he walked out of the cabin and to his animal friends that waited outside. Kneeling down, he looked at them and spoke in a soft and caring voice.

"I have to go away once more my friends, for how long I do not know."

There were many sad cries and whines coming from the small crowd of animals in front of him. They had just seen him come home and were all happy to be able to spend time with him once more. Yet days later, they find out that he would be sent somewhere else again for who knows how long.

"I am sad as well to leave, my friends, but it has to be done. If you need anything, please speak with Aleera, she will be able to help you."

Aleera is a wolf with powers of ice, often referred to as a winter wolf, that Everfree had saved many years ago. She had wanted to come with the Angel to the Heavens and watch over his domain whenever he was away. It was her way of saying thank you and repaying a debt that would never be repaid, ironically.

Everfree found some of his closer animal friends, and said goodbye to them individually, mostly involving a heartwarming hug and then he proceeded to leave, stopping by Aleera first. Aleera was the one who usually missed Everfree the most and as such, their farewells were always sad.

Aleera was pure white furred wolf whose eyes were of the lightest, most crystalline like blue. Her ears were triangular in shape, standing upright most of the time. This, however, was one occasion where they were pressed against her skull.

"You come back to us safely you hear me?" Aleera demanded softly, a white paw wrapped around Everfree's shoulder.

Everfree chuckled. "I always do don't I?"

The two remained in their heartbreaking hug for several more moments. It was Everfree who broke it knowing that if given the chance, Aleera would not let go of him. He placed a small kiss on the end of her snout, scratching behind her ears briefly before standing to leave.

As he left, Everfree knew that before he went to Equestria, he should check in with Izhull first, to see if there was any additional information he needed to know. It didn't take him long to find the Archangel, in fact, he seemed to be waiting for Everfree.

"I assume you wish for me to check in periodically?"

It was what all Angels had to do when doing a job away from the Heavens. From time to time, they had to find a private and secluded area where they would communicate with an Archangel or a senior Angel in charge of them. In this case, it would be Izhull for Everfree to check in with.

Izhull nodded in response. "Yes please, every few months if possible and also give Celestia a periodic update on how Twilight is doing."

Everfree nodded. "That all?"

"Yes, good luck to you, Everfree."

Everfree nodded once again and began focusing on his inner self, willing himself away from the Heavens and to the world known as Equis, towards the country known as Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 2: First Impressions**

* * *

"An Angel? What in all of Equestria possessed you to call an Angel to our world, Aunty?" Blueblood questioned, none too gently either.

"Who or what I call is my own choice, Blueblood. However, it would be in your best interest to show him respect. The Angel of Nature is not to be taken lightly." Celestia warned.

Prince Blueblood simply scoffed in disgust. There was no need for an Angel to be coming to Equestria. Everything was perfectly fine the way it was...well as well as it could be ever since the purple pest known as Twilight Sparkle somehow managed to become Celestia's 'prized student.'

Before either had a chance to say something further, the room was briefly filled with a semi-dark green light that flashed throughout the room. Then there was nothing for a few moments more and just as Blueblood was about to ask something, Celestia spoke up with a serene smile gracing her face.

"He's here."

No sooner had she finished speaking, the top of the room was filled with a glowing ball of green light which then, after hovering for a few seconds, began to descend as a voice echoed throughout the throne room.

"Indeed I have and your Princess is correct Blueblood. I'm not to be taken lightly."

The light touched down on the ground where it materialised into a tall man, roughly 5'9 in height, rather slim for his height but at a healthy stage. Dark brown hair adorned the top of his head, sweeping down to just below his ears. His piercing green eyes were staring at Blueblood as he discerned what the arrogant Prince was like. He was dressed in a simple dark green shirt and brown breeches but around his shoulders was equally dark green and grey mottled cloak with the hood thrown up over his head, but not in a way to conceal his face totally. To complete it all, an oak bow and a quiver of arrows were slung across his shoulders.

However, the one thing that stood out most of all about this man, were the two large, white and majestic wings protruding from his shoulders. A strong amount of magic seemed to roll off of them as they shimmered slightly.

"Everfree, Angel of Nature." Celestia smiled, offering a slight bow.

"Princess Celestia, Princess of the Day and Equestria." Everfree replied, also bowing in response.

Both stood back up straight, facing each other, however, Everfree couldn't help but let a sly smile spread over his face.

"Quite the title you got there, Princess."

Celestia laughed slightly in reply. There was something strange, odd maybe, about the laugh to him. However, he couldn't put his finger on it at this point in time.

 _Forget it._ He told himself strongly.

"Leave us please."

The guards that were around the throne room all bowed to their Princess and then to the Angel who inclined his head in return as a gesture of respect. However, Blueblood refused to leave the room.

"I will not leave while this...this freak of nature is here! His very presence is a disgrace to you, Aunty! Surely you see that?"

Then within an instant, the air seemingly got cold and Blueblood shivered intensely. He also found it strangely harder to breath than what it normally was.

"Freak of nature you say?" Everfree asked from behind, but there was no emotion present.

Slowly, the cloaked Angel began to stride forward towards the arrogant Prince. His footsteps echoing throughout the empty room as they clacked against the marble floor. He gaze wandered all around the throne room as if inspecting it, even resting it occasionally on Celestia.

She knew what he was getting at and wisely did nothing.

He eventually stopped just in front of the now shivering Prince who squirmed under the Angel's gaze that was now locked on him.

"Well, allow me to enlighten you on something, _Prince_ Blueblood." And then to add to the effect, Everfree leaned in closer so that his face was inches away from Blueblood's. "I am Nature itself. I am Nature incarnate. If you have a problem with it, then you'll have a problem with me."

Blueblood shivered again as he gulped rather loudly and backed up slightly, nodding hastily, doing anything he could to get as much distance between him and the Angel.

"Now, do as the Princess asked and leave."

Blueblood nodded vigorously and made all haste to leave the room. Once the door was shut behind him, Everfree heard the voice of Princess Celestia giggling slightly behind him.

"Not how I would have handled it, but it was effective enough."

Everfree simply shrugged. "What's been done is done. Now, onto other things. What is it I can help you with, Princess?"

"Well, you can start by calling me Celestia please, just plain and simple, no need for titles." The Princess started. "Secondly, I wish for you to watch over and guide my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Everfree nodded. "I was told as much, however, why me? You could have called on Ezra. She is the Angel of Guidance."

Celestia smiled at the confused Angel and inclined her head slightly in a gesture of understanding.

"I can understand why you're confused. However, Twilight seems more focused on her studies than anything else, I suppose you could say that she doesn't get out often. With you being Nature itself, I was hoping you could help her appreciate the outside world and the Magic of Friendship in making friends."

Everfree nodded his head a couple of times in contemplation. "I understand. I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Princess Celestia smiled warmly. "That is all I ask. Although, you're not going to be able to go about your task the way you are. You'll need a more...suitable form."

Everfree knew what the Princess was getting at. The populace probably would overact a little bit to an Angel walking in their midst. Although, the thought of being somewhat like the arrogant Prince he had just dealt with didn't appeal to him.

"If I'm judging you apprehension correctly, you need not worry, you won't being helping Twilight within Canterlot, you'll be doing it in the small town of Ponyville that isn't far from here."

Everfree sighed with relief. However, he had never heard of Ponyville, plenty about Canterlot, but not a Ponyville.

 _Ah well, just a new experience for me._ He thought.

"Sounds good to me. Shall we get started then?"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was currently wondering through the halls of Canterlot Castle as she made her way to the throne room, where her mentor, Princess Celestia had summoned her to. As she always was, Twilight was curious as to what it was her mentor wanted her for but never argued with her decisions.

It would even give her the opportunity to talk about the prophecy she had discovered.

It didn't take much longer for Twilight to reach her destination, even with how large the castle was. Then again for Twilight, it helps that she has been in the castle nearly all her life. At the far end of the hall were two large doors, with two Pegasus guards standing either side of the doors that led into the throne room. She quickly relayed to the guards that the Princess had asked for her and they opened the doors for her, sparing not a word.

Into the throne room she walked and although Princess Celestia was sitting at the far end of the room on her throne, it was the silver furred stallion standing not far from the Princess that caught her attention. She hadn't seen this pony around before and was, therefore, curious about him.

"Ah, here she is now!" Princess Celestia said, a large smile adorning her face.

Momentarily forgetting about the stallion in the room, Twilight perked up when she realised the Princess was talking about her. She stopped just before the Princess and bowed out of respect to her.

"You called for me, Princess?" She asked after standing back up straight.

"Yes, I did. As you may well know, the Summer Sun Celebration will be happening the day after tomorrow, and as I'm sure you also know, one of the towns throughout Equestria hosts this event?"

Twilight simply nodded. She was throwing glances at the stallion, who she now knew was a Unicorn, out of the corner of her eye. Just who was this Unicorn?

She quickly turned her attention back to the Princess when she started speaking again.

"This year it is going to be held in the nearby town of Ponyville. Now, I would normally send a group of representatives to oversee the preparations, but they are otherwise occupied at this current stage, so I wish for you to go and oversee the preparations."

"Me?" The Unicorn mare asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you. I have every confidence in you, Twilight that you will be able to get this task done." Celestia calmly responded, her smile still ever present.

"Yes, Princess! I won't let you down!" Twilight exclaimed, a smile now also gracing her muzzle.

"I know you want." Celestia said as the two of them shared a nuzzle before turning her gaze to Everfree. "Allow me to introduce the other pony here who I'm sure you're curious about."

Indeed she was as she remembered once more that he was here, despite having been throwing glances at him moments ago. She turned to face the Unicorn, a smile still present on her face as she attempted to be friendly, but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

"This is Silver. He will be accompanying you to Ponyville simply because he needs a 'change of scenery' as he put it."

 _Well played, Princess._ Everfree thought, mentally applauding her.

Twilight simply shrugged. She didn't care if he accompanied her, she was simply here to tell her mentor what she had discovered then go complete her task as quickly as possible so that she may continue to look for ways to combat the evil to return, should they return.

"Ok, well nice to meet you." Twilight said as politely as possible before turning back to Princess Celestia. "Can I talk to you please, Princess?"

Knowing that this mostly would be his cue to leave, Everfree spoke up. "We were pretty much finished here anyway, Princess?"

"Yes, indeed. You may now leave and I wish you all the best in Ponyville, Silver."

Everfree bowed to Princess Celestia for the second time inside the time span of two hours, turned on his heels and proceeded towards the double doors. When he got halfway, he heard Twilight speak up again as she must have assumed he wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying from where he was.

"I have come across a prophecy that may very well leave Equestria in ruins if we don't do something to prepare!"

"And what is this prophecy you came across in those dusty, old tomes, my faithful student?"

And just like that, Twilight began reciting the exact prophecy and then followed it up with some pretty damning reasoning.

"'The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal.' Princess, that is the day after tomorrow!"

Princess Celestia simply laughed at Twilight's statement. "Twilight, you simply must stop reading those old books. The Mare in the Moon is a ponytale, nothing more. Now, while you're Ponyville, I wish for you to also make some friends. Do this for me?"

Twilight sighed. "Yes, Princess."

Celestia gave a nuzzle to Twilight. "It won't be so bad. Now go get ready."

Twilight turned to leave pretty much at the same time as Everfree looked back at the Princess despite having supposedly left. However, Twilight walked straight past him without noticing or if she did, she didn't care. Now, that she was gone and his curiosity peaked, Everfree walked back over to Celestia.

"Is it true? Is Nightmare Moon, or rather, Princess Luna due to return?"

Celestia's smile had faded seconds ago as she nodded with what was obviously a heavy heart. Everfree knew vaguely what had happened, but he never knew the full story of what truly happened and given how Celestia was taking it at the moment, he didn't want to.

"Yes, the day after tomorrow marks the thousandth year...the day I had to banish my dear sister."

Everfree changed back into his Angelic form and moved over to the Ruler of the Day. He gently placed a hand upon her shoulder after noticing a stray tear run down her muzzle. Said Princess looked up at the Angel and smiled gratefully, although, she was slightly surprised when Everfree took it a step further and hugged her, both arms and wings.

It was only in a friendly manner though.

A smile wormed its way back onto Celestia's face as she returned the hug simply by wrapping her wings around Everfree.

"Thank you, Everfree. It would seem I chose correctly in requesting your aid. You seem to understand me well."

"Well, I'm not the Angel of Nature for nothing you know." Everfree smirked.

Celestia giggled slightly and again there was that strange, or odd, feeling. What made it all odder was that the Princess seemed to have her gaze locked on him, his eyes specifically. It was as if she was lost in his eyes.

"If that is all, Princess, I will get going now?"

Celestia simply nodded and watched as Everfree simply backed away, changed back into a Unicorn then left her in the throne room.

Many thoughts were racing through her mind. She's had a millennium to contemplate emotions such as what she had just experienced with the Angel, but she knew full well that he wouldn't be able to engage in a romantic relationship, that is if he even had feelings for her. She also knew that, like herself, a powerful being such as the Angel of Nature would be capable of suppressing his emotions.

The other thing was that it was simply the rules of the Angels and she had, to be honest with herself, it did hurt her that the one pony, or Angel in this case, that would be able to understand her, care for her and potentially love her, could possibly not have the chance to love her or anypony else.

Princess Celestia simply sighed as she accepted this fate.


	3. Chapter 3: Many Meetings

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 3: Many Meetings**

* * *

 _Hmm...I can't put my finger on what it was about Princess Celestia that seemed strange...perhaps I will find out at a later date._

With his current course being Ponyville, Everfree had been mulling over what had happened with Princess Celestia for quite some time now, ever since he left actually. While he was faintly aware of Spike, Twilight's baby dragon and assistant, talking to the purple unicorn, he wasn't focused on it at the moment.

From up here in the carriage that the Princess had supplied for them to be carried in, the Angel of Nature felt at peace but he couldn't experience the true freedom of flying around and enjoying the feeling the wind whipping in his face. For now, he was going to have to be content with this.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

Twilight talking is what brought Everfree's thoughts back to reality as he heard what she was saying as he simply rolled his eyes.

 _This mare will do nothing but study. This could be the most difficult one of the species I may have to deal with...other than that pompous Blueblood._

"Uh huh...and what about making friends like the Princess asked?"

The carriage was starting to touch down as Twilight spoke up once more, announcing that she had no time to make friends. All she was going to do was check on the preparations then research more on the Mare in the Moon because 'Equestria does not rest her making friends.'

 _This mare is impossible!_

They all disembarked with Twilight quickly thanking the Pegasus guards who had flown them to Ponyville while Everfree simply gave them a nod, which they returned. Normally, Everfree would have gone off somewhere else but seeing as he had to try and guide Twilight to making friends, he may as well stay with her.

"If it's alright with you, I'll be staying with you for a bit as I want to meet some of the locals and seeing as you're going to be meeting some of them with the preparations and all, I thought I may as well come with."

Twilight simply shrugged. She didn't seem to care whether or not he came, she was just eager to get started and finished at the same time.

"Spike, where are we going first?" She asked her assistant.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." He read from the scroll he pulled out.

"If may, when we were approaching, I saw what looked to be an apple farm over that way." Everfree spoke, pointing in the direction he believed to be the apple farm.

Twilight nodded and simply headed in that direction, again not really caring whether or not Everfree joined her. The Angel simply sighed and followed after her.

* * *

Everfree now understood well why this area was called 'Sweet Apple Acres.' For as far the eye could see, there were lots and lots and lots of apple trees, some looking bare as if they had just been harvested, while others still had apples on them.

"Yeehaw!" Came cry seemingly out of nowhere.

There was suddenly a loud thump from behind them and as they turned around, they saw all the apples on an apple tree fall off and land in all the baskets around the tree, not one apple missing. Everfree let out a low whistle in amazement while Twilight just rolled her eyes and approached the orange mare that was standing near the baskets, looking rather proud.

"Let's get this over with..." Twilight said. "Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle-"

The orange mare suddenly grabbed Twilight's hoof and started shaking it vigorously which Everfree found slightly amusing, especially after the mare let go considering Twilight's hoof didn't stop moving up and down until she forced it to.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. Ah'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

"Greetings to you, Applejack. I'm Silver and you'll most likely see more of me as I'm moving into Ponyville now. Needed a change of scenery." Everfree explained with a warm smile as held his hoof out.

"A pleasure makin' your acquaintance as well, Silver! Y'all be findin' Ponyville to be a great place to be livin' in!" Applejack said as she smiled in return as she shook Everfree's hoof, but not a vigorously as Twilight's.

"Now, what can I do you for?" Applejack queried as she turned back to Twilight.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. You're in charge of the food, correct?"

 _This should be interesting._

Applejack smiled largely. "We sure as sugar are! Come right this way!"

Everfree followed after but Twilight was a bit hesitant, however, after some persuasion from Applejack in the form of sampling some of it, Twilight followed as well and soon, both Unicorns were equally surprised to see the amount of apple products that were present on the table in front of them. Again, Everfree let out a low whistle in amazement.

 _Wow...they sure are good when it comes to apples._

"Allow me ta introduce y'all to the Apple family."

Everfree could see that this was going to take some time but that didn't bother him, it did with Twilight as she tried to weasel her way out. Applejack went on to introduce every single pony that was present with a slight pause for breath. All bar one of the ponies were up and awake, Granny Smith, as Applejack introduced, was still asleep till the orange mare awoke her.

"Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests."

As Granny Smith slowly made her way over, Twilight chuckled nervously and slowly started to back away before a small filly that was known as Apple Bloom looked up at Twilight with innocent eyes.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?"

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..."

The whole Apple family sighed in disappointment.

 _Cue the guilty conscience._

Twilight groaned. "Fine..."

This time the family cheered happily as Twilight joined, as did Everfree, for something to eat.

* * *

The trio was currently walking back through the town with Twilight groaning about having eaten too much but still wanting to know what was next to do.

"Next is weather...there is supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the skies." Spike explained as he again read the scroll he had.

"Doesn't look like she's doing a very good job." Twilight dryly remarked before she suddenly found herself a puddle of mud.

"Uh, 'Scuse me?" The blue mare, which had crashed into her, sheepishly laughed. "Lemme help you."

The blue mare suddenly flew off somewhere, grabbed a cloud, came back, put it over the top of Twilight and then jumped on it, causing rain the come gushing out, drenching Twilight with water but also cleaning her in the process.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it." The mare said, again laughing slightly. "Um, uh, how about this?"

She suddenly flew around and around Twilight at a very fast speed, causing a rainbow tornado to spin around Twilight, sucking away all the mud and water, before flying into the air a little way away and landing on the ground.

"My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No, no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome."

The mare then looked at Twilight and just burst out laughing, as did Spike and Everfree. They couldn't resist laughing as well as Twilight's mane and her tail were all messed up and poufy.

"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash was suddenly in Twilight's face at the mention of her name. "The one and only. Why did you hear of me? Either of you?"

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight sighed. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"As for me, Miss Dash, I'm Silver. You'll probably be seeing more of me around here as I'm moving to live here in Ponyville as I need a new change of scenery."

"Cool, I can tell you it'll be great here. Ponyville is only 20% cooler than any other place seeing as I'm here."

Everfree chuckled slightly. "Don't let that ego grow too big, Miss Dash."

Rainbow Dash simply grinned at him. "No idea what you could possibly be talking about...and just call me Rainbow Dash, or Rainbow, or Dash, something like that. None of that 'Miss' stuff, save it for Rarity."

Before the two could converse any further, Twilight decided to push in.

"So about the skies..."

Everfree glared slightly at Twilight. _Well, that was rude. This mare has a lot to learn it seems._

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it in a snap, I'll do it in a jiffy but I was having a great conversation here and then I was going to finish practising."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Practising for what?"

"The Wonderbolts!" Was all Rainbow Dash replied with before getting up close in Twilight's face again. "They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

"The Wonderbolts?"

"Yep!"

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

Twilight scoffed. "Please, they'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Rainbow glared at Twilight. "Hey! I could clear these skies in ten seconds flat."

Twilight smirked in defiance. "Prove it."

Rainbow smirked in return as she leapt into the air, destroying a cloud above her in the process. She then started zooming around the sky, clearing out any other clouds she came across. Ironically, Everfree found himself counting how long she was taking, and true to her word, she managed to finish in exactly ten seconds.

Rainbow Dash had a laugh at Twilight, saying they should hang out again some other time and said the same to Everfree as well. She welcomed him to Ponyville before flying away after they shared a quick hoof bump. Everfree and Spike laughed slightly at Twilight's expense.

"Look, I know you wish to get it over done with so tell me what the last thing on that list and I'll go do it for you." Everfree said, having calmed down somewhat.

"Spike?"

"Music is last, and should be getting done that way." Spike read before pointing to a bridge that led to the outskirts of town.

Everfree nodded and began heading that way.

* * *

It wasn't hard for the Angel of Nature to feel at peace once again as he left the town behind him. Simply standing out in the open and enjoying the light, slow breeze made him feel great so he slowly dug his hooves into the earth beneath him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence around him.

Until he heard some noise that sounded harmonious to him.

Having the need to go investigate, Everfree brought his hooves back out of the earth and followed the noise and soon found himself watching a yellow Pegasus mare directing some birds in singing. He assumed this was the music he was looking for. However, he stayed where he was for now, as to not scare the mare as he had a feeling she was easily scared. He let the music continue playing till the mare had to stop them briefly.

"Excuse me?" He quietly interjected.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of a Nightmare

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 4: Return of a Nightmare**

* * *

Fluttershy had been attending to her birds that were going to singing at the Summer Sun Celebration. So far, she was happy with the results despite all minor fixes that had occurred.

Like now.

One of her birds had fallen out of rhythm slightly with the rest causing Fluttershy to stop them.

"Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." She explained in a soft and caring voice.

The bird nodded graciously at Fluttershy, who smiled in return. She was just about to start them going again until she heard a voice speak from somewhere behind her.

"Excuse me?"

Although the voice didn't speak overly loud, the fact that someone was there still made Fluttershy jump somewhat in surprise. The birds were also slightly surprised as they didn't see the unicorn standing where he was.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, miss." They said.

Fluttershy turned around nervously to see who was there. She came face to face with a silver furred unicorn standing a few feet away from her.

"It's alright...I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here..." She replied softly.

The silver furred unicorn took a few steps closer to Fluttershy making her grew slightly more nervous, although, as he got closer, there was something about the unicorn that now actually made her calm down somewhat.

The unicorn in question was currently looking at the birds Fluttershy had been speaking with moments ago and smiled.

"I see you have an appreciation for nature."

Fluttershy perked up slightly at that. "Oh yes, ever since I was a filly I have loved animals and have come to care for many of them."

The unicorn nodded before realizing something. "Oh where are my manners, I am Silver. You will be seeing more of me in Ponyville as I'm moving here to have a change of scenery, and I see I may have made the right choice."

"Do you like nature as well, mister Silver? Oh and I'm Fluttershy."

"Yes, I do indeed and please, just call me Silver." Silver answered, now smiling at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled right back at Silver. Being in this unicorn's presence for some reason her feel calmer then she has ever been in the past. Usually, the calmest she ever is when she is alone with her animal friends. However, Fluttershy was now wondering why Silver was looking around in the immediate vicinity.

With a smile still present on his face and now sure there was no-one else around, Everfree took the biggest risk he had ever taken in going to other worlds. Normally, he would never consider doing this unless he had no other choice, but with Fluttershy, being a lover of nature as well and seeming like a mare who keeps to herself often, he felt he could share this with her.

"How good are you at keeping secrets, Fluttershy?"

The question caught her off guard as her eyes widen considerably.

"Secrets? Well, I don't share much with others often so...pretty well. Why are you asking me, though?"

Again, Everfree had a quick glance around the area to make sure they were alone, excluding the birds because he was pretty sure they already knew who he was.

"Normally, I wouldn't tell or show anyone else who I really am unless the situation called for it, but seeing as you a fellow nature lover, I know I can trust you not to tell anyone else and I do not normally trust others so easily. So, I'm putting a lot at risk by doing this you understand?"

Fluttershy simply nodded and then watched in amazement as the unicorn before turned into a bipedal creature standing taller than her. Normally, she would've have been scared at what was going on, but she immediately recognized who was now standing in front of her,

"Oh my gosh..." She whispered.

"I see you know who I am."

Fluttershy nodded. "You're Everfree, the Angel of Nature! This is such an honor! I won't let you down."

Everfree got down on his knees and placed a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder, smiling warmly at her.

"I know you won't. When we are in town, however, I ask that you refer to me as Silver. No-one else, other than Princess Celestia, knows my real identity."

Again, Fluttershy nodded. "I can do that."

Everfree's smile widened slightly. Fluttershy was such an innocent mare but a loving and caring one nonetheless, he knew she wouldn't say anything unless she was given no other choice. If that was the case, then he could forgive her for that.

With nothing more to reveal, Everfree simply changed back into his unicorn form with a bit of a sigh. "I always miss my wings when I have to change form."

"Then why not be a Pegasus?" Fluttershy asked as she flapped her wings lightly to reinforce the point.

Everfree chuckled. "Because then I would miss my magic, and more often than not, I need it. For example, your feeling calm now aren't you? That's because I have a magical aura that generally calms things within a few feet of me, without a form that can use magic, I can't use that, and that is my most basic power."

Fluttershy nodded in understanding.

"And I'm sure you understand why I didn't choose to be an Alicorn. An Alicorn wondering around the town isn't exactly the most subtle thing around but anyway, what say we head back to town."

"Ok, I was just about finished anyway." Fluttershy quietly said with a nod.

"Oh, that reminds me. You were here doing the music for the Summer Sun Celebration right?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, I was."

"Well, you have done a very good job, Fluttershy. Now, let's head off."

Everfree and Fluttershy had wandered back into town just in time to see Twilight running towards what looked to be a treehouse. Everfree looked amuse as he assumed she had run from something that she didn't want to be a part of, however, Fluttershy saw something that piqued her interest.

"Is that a baby dragon?"

"That's Spike, and from what I gather, he is Twilight's assistant."

"Oh, I simply must speak with him and learn all there is!"

After Twilight disappeared into the building, the two ponies followed after. However, they heard a rather loud sound as they got near the building, it had sounding like someone, or a bunch of someones, had shouted 'surprise.' Seeing how Fluttershy had giggled slightly, Everfree had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Seems Pinkie Pie has thrown another of her parties."

Fluttershy walked into the building with Everfree entering not far behind her and when he got inside, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. The inside of the tree had been completely hollowed out to make it look like a room and there were bookshelves all around the place, with stairs off to the far right leading up to what Everfree assumed to be living space.

 _Wow...although should have figured there'd be a library here, just wasn't expecting this._

"Come meet my friends, Silver." Fluttershy said, pausing briefly to make sure she had said the correct name.

Fluttershy led Everfree through the crowd of ponies to a group of four mares, two of which he recognized, conversing and as the two approached, they looked at them, smiling at them both.

"Well, howdy, Fluttershy. Ah see you have met Silver." Applejack said.

Fluttershy simply nodded.

"Hey Silver!" Rainbow greeted, smiling happily, sharing another hoof bump with him.

Everfree looked at the other two ponies that he didn't know. One was a white furred mare with a very stylish purple mane and tail, her Cutie Mark being three diamonds. The other was a pink furred mare with a very poufy pink mane and tail, but it looked better then what Twilight's had when Rainbow messed it up, her Cutie Mark was three balloons.

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! You're new here as well aren't you? I saw you with Twilight earlier today and just had to throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for you both! Two new people for me to know now!" The pink mare said quickly, getting right up in Everfree's face.

"Simmer down, Pinkie." Applejack said, pulling the mare back.

"As for me, darling, I am Rarity. I own the Carousel Boutique. Do stop by if you need anything designed."

After introductions, the six ponies simply conversed.

* * *

Throughout the night, the six ponies that now all knew each other, simply talked with each other, getting to know one another better. This continued until they were moved over to the town hall where the celebration was to take place and until it was time, the ponies continued talking with one another.

"Filles and gentlecolts!" Mayor Mare called and once all ponies looked at her, she continued.

"As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

All the ponies crowded in the current room cheered with joy before quieting down to allow the Mayor to continue once again.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!"

Again, the ponies cheered.

"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

Everypony waited with baited breath, Rarity prepared to pull the curtain open that was hiding the Princess, Fluttershy made sure her birds were ready and when Mayor was sure every pair of eyes was on her, she finished.

"Princess Celestia!"

As the curtain opened, Everfree's heart nearly stopped when he saw that Princess wasn't where she should have been and feared for the worst. Looking out a nearby window and up at the moon, his heart sunk. A few seconds ago, there was a shadow of a mare's head on it, but now it was gone and Everfree knew what this meant.

 _Oh no..._

Purple smoke rolled into the building, cause everypony to become nervous and chatter anxiously, trying to discern what was going and before too long, they got their answer as the purple smoke turned into the corporal form of a pony. A pony both Everfree and Twilight had hoped wouldn't appear.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces."

Rainbow Dash was immediately, or tried to be, in the mare's face, demanding that she tell them where Princess Celestia was. Applejack was the one restraining her, though if only just.

The mare simply chuckled. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Pinkie went into a rant about the possible names that could be the mare's but the mare in question was starting to get annoyed very quickly.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did." Everypony looked to see Twilight had spoken. "And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!"

Nightmare Moon chuckled again. "Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..." Twilight stuttered.

 _Don't say it...don't let it be true_. Everfree silently hoped.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!"

Nightmare Moon laughed madly and evilly as thunder echoed throughout the town hall along with her cries of laughter, causing all the ponies to fear for the worst and indeed it was the worst.

Nightmare Moon had returned.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of a Princess

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 5: Return of a Princess**

* * *

Laughter from Nightmare Moon and screams from all other ponies filled the room. However, one voice, Mayor Mare's, was heard above all others as she pointed a hoof at Nightmare Moon.

"Seize her!" She yelled, "Only she knows where the Princess is!"

Two Pegasus guards that were present launched into action, flying full speed at Nightmare Moon, seemingly fearless. However, Nightmare Moon was prepared for them, her night sky mane billowing about and holding them back.

As quick as she appeared, she turned into a mist and flew out of the building, Rainbow Dash in hot pursuit. Everfree had other plans however and while it would include going after Nightmare Moon, it was how he was going to go about it.

He noticed that Twilight had slipped away, presumably back to the treehouse and it would seem that the other girls, Rainbow most likely included, had gone after her. Everfree wouldn't be surprised if they questioned her thoroughly.

He slipped out of the building and started heading out of town. After crossing the bridge at the edge of town, Everfree soon came face to face with the infamous Everfree Forest which he found was ironic, considering it was named after him.

Although, from what he had heard, the forest is in complete chaos, clouds move on their own and animals fend for themselves. Apparently, it's not 'natural', but Everfree was Nature itself and he would be damned if Nature here would stop him.

With a steel resolve, he strode in confidently and comfortably despite still being in the form of Unicorn. It was a spine-chilling place to be in, especially at night but the silver Unicorn was going to endure it if it meant bringing back the Princess.

Or even two of them...maybe even preserving life in the process.

Every minute and every hoof clop grated on Everfree's nerves, but it soon ended, for better or worse the Angel did not know. The path opened into a small clearing and seconds later the whole clearing went extremely dark, the trees around him lighting up in contorted faces of horror.

Everfree's heart was beating rapid and he forced his eyes closed, taking a few steadying breaths before opening his eyes again, staring directly at each of the faces before speaking up in a soft voice.

"Spirits of the Everfree Forest, leave this place and let it be in peace. You need not terrify those that move through here."

A deep chuckle echoed throughout the clearing causing Everfree to begin looking around to isolate the source of the laugh. It was hard to see anything with clearing being darker than what it was but he was fairly certain he knew who it was.

"You seriously think there are spirits here? Spirits do not exist here, it is the simple will of life that controls this forest. You of all beings should know that...Everfree."

"Any forest has spirits that guide it through its actions, whether for ill or good. I wouldn't expect you to know however Nightmare Moon." Everfree countered.

From directly in front of him appeared a large mare, standing several feet taller than him and could be identified as an Alicorn with her wings and large, long horn. She was clad in what could only be described as armor, covering most of her body.

"And, pray tell, what makes you so sure of that?"

Everfree shrugged. "Simple, you and Princess Luna are that of the Night, I am Nature itself and am linked with Nature anywhere. I know what and what doesn't exist."

"I am the Night! Not Luna!" Nightmare Moon growled.

A dark blue magical aura glowed around her horn as she pointed it at Everfree, unleashing a blast of magic at him. Everfree was prepared for it however as his own horn glowed with a white glow which flashed shortly after.

The blast of magic from Nightmare Moon singed the grass where Everfree had been standing moments before. He was now several feet back and an Angel once again with his bow in hand and an arrow aimed at Nightmare Moon.

"Oh? And how long has Luna reigned over the Night while you slowly manifested? How long while you slowly consumed her and twisted her emotions? Why not simply rid yourself from her body and start anew in another or your own?"

Nightmare Moon fired another blast of magic at Everfree who simply pushed it aside with his own magic. He then brought his bow to full draw in a heartbeat, releasing the arrow just as quickly. Nightmare Moon for her part saw this coming and teleported several inches to the left.

As a result, the arrow soared past her harmlessly.

"I would of if I could have but I was restricted, restrained within Luna so I did the next best thing, I locked her within her body and now the Night is mine and always mine!" The mare yelled.

"You realize the Spirits of the Harmony will come looking for you, to put an end to you? I can give your life a new and somewhere away from here. You need only release Luna's body back to her and promise never to bother Equestria again."

Silence, absolute and complete silence lapsed between the two as Nightmare Moon went deep into thinking, considering the Angel's proposal. If what he was saying was true, she could have her own body and most likely her own land to rule, land that would forever be shrouded in night.

However, before she could reply, there was something within her that alerted her but it wasn't anything to do with Everfree, it was to do with her creations she had made to drive back any pony that attempted to reach something deep within the forest.

"We'll continue this another time."

She had barely finished before turning into a mist, floating away at a rapid speed, growling internally and cursing herself for not having set up better defenses than what she had. Everfree had been chasing after almost straight after she started floating away, changing back into his unicorn form as he went, having a fair idea of where she was going and what had triggered her response. He just hoped he could get there in time to stop any drastic harm.

To both the Harmony Spirits and Nightmare Moon.

* * *

It took him over ten minutes, after passing a tamed Manticore and calmed serpent, but the Castle of the Royal Sisters finally came into view. A bridge, which Everfree assumed was not tied earlier, was tied at the other end but looked rather unstable, nonetheless, he crossed hurriedly.

The sounds of a struggled greeted his ears as he barrelled up the tallest tower of the castle, hearing Twilight's final words about the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony being present with her, her friends, friends she had recently discovered.

Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

A bright flash came forth just as Everfree entered the room where all were. Nightmare Moon at the far end of the room and the six mares near him, all their backs towards him and all hovering in the air as the power of the Elements took their course.

Acting quickly, Everfree closed his eyes and lit up his horn, muttering a small sentence under his breath.

"Spirits and Elements of Harmony, be fair on Nightmare Moon for she knew not what she had done. Give her over to me and I'll see her away from here."

The room shook as magic flooded the entire room, Nightmare Moon's cry of defeat echoing throughout the room as she tried desperately to bat away the Elements power that rained down on her.

White light exploded throughout the room as everypony collapsed onto their stomach. Groans of protest ran from each mare as they made sure everypony was alright, all complementing each other on their necklaces and Twilight's crown.

Everfree groaned as he got to his hooves and swayed slightly when he felt a lingering presence in his mind. He smiled when he realized his prayer had been answered. Nightmare Moon lay dormant within his mind. His Angelic Essence would essentially keep her at rest and keep her contained until he released her from within himself.

"Silver? What are you doing here?"

Everfree glanced up to see all six mares looking at him in confusion and he himself was starting to have troubles coming up with some kind of explanation. Thankfully one wouldn't be needed for his hide was saved.

"I told him to do an investigation of the forest."

All eyes turned the far end of the room and to a window where the sun could be seen rising up over the horizon but standing there in all her beauty and grace was Princess Celestia, a large smile on her face, showing how proud she was.

"Princess Celestia!"

All six mares bowed down, giving their respect to the Princess before Twilight got up and rushed over, leaning up and nuzzling the Princess with her returning it, much like a mother does with a young foal.

Princess Celestia and Everfree found that both their gazes were locked once again as either one of them tried to determine what to say next. Never before had the Angel of Nature found himself so speechless before.

"Were you able to find what I ask you to look for?"

Everfree nodded, getting the underlying message that Princess Celestia had sent him. She was basically asking if Nightmare Moon was contained. With a light tap of his head, Everfree replied.

"It's all up here, ready to take home."

Princess Celestia smiled and nodded. "You may go do that then."

With a bow of his head, Everfree turned about and exited the room, descending the stairs quickly as well as being forgotten about by all mares in the room he was just in when they come to the realization of another discovery. Everfree knew that Princess Luna was now free of Nightmare Moon once again, but he had another task of his own that he had to complete. Making sure there was no-one around, the Angel shifted back into his natural form, his two majestic wings spreading wide and proud.

With a simple incantation muttered under his breath, eyes closed and arms spread, Everfree willed himself back to the place he considers to be his true home.

The Garden of Tranquillity.

It was here that Everfree created a separate space that he believed Nightmare Moon would love to be a part of and live. A land of eternal darkness where she could live with other nocturnal animals and perhaps he could 'create' a few new species for her, pony-like so that she wasn't alone.

With the landscape set, Everfree reached within himself and guided out the presence in his mind, a light forming in front of him as he gently set it on the ground where the light disappeared to reveal Nightmare Moon, still as she was when defeated by Harmony.

She stirred almost as soon as she was settled on the ground. Her eyes flitted open, head rising up off the ground and glancing around, to get a bearing of where she was, confusion filling her eyes.

"This your new home, a place of everlasting night."

Nightmare Moon looked over to Everfree, taking in his natural form for the first time before switching her gaze back to the surrounding landscape. She could hardly believe that the Angel had been true to his word.

"All for me?" She asked with uncertainty.

Everfree nodded a smile gliding across his lips. "Yes, and we change it to suit you further if you wish."


	6. Chapter 6: Conflicting Emotions

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 6: Conflicting Emotions**

* * *

"You sure?"

For the past few hours now, Everfree had been trying to convince Nightmare Moon to allow him to 'create' more company for her, based on what she wanted but she was constantly declining, saying that she was content with his already existing Nature.

She let a laugh in reply. Another thing that Everfree completely confused was that she had seemed to do a complete one-eighty in terms of her personality. Instead of being cruel and whatnot, she seemed to be caring, it all confused him greatly.

 _Females..._

"I'm positive. What you have here already is fine, it shall do me fine."

The Angel of Nature gave a shrug, not bothering to argue the point any further, knowing that it would most likely get him no-where. Besides, he needed get back to his other job that he had been tasked with.

"Alright then. If you need anything just mentally or verbally call for Aleera, she'll be able to assist you in any way she can."

Nightmare Moon nodded. "I will now go back. I'm sure Princess Celestia doesn't want you gone too long."

She reinforced her point further by pushing Everfree along with one of her wings which he chuckled too, shaking his head in amusement before willing himself away from the Heavens once again and back to Equestria.

Twilight and Applejack had just finished picking apples from one of the many orchards on Sweet Apple Acres and we're now heading back to the barn to drop of the bushels of apples they were carrying.

However, with Spike sorting through Twilight's bushels and by sorting he was throwing them on the ground, all that work would be for nothing soon.

"Thank y'all kindly, Twilight, for helping me out. Ah bet Big Mac Ah could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If Ah win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles."

Both girls giggled at that thought, Applejack more so as she was fairly certain she was going to win the bet she had placed with her brother.

"No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry."

"I know, right?" Spike chirped.

A deep chuckle came from behind them, causing them to look over their shoulder as they saw Silver walking up the road behind them.

"If I'm guessing right, I doubt you've done much Spike."

"That's an understatement." Twilight said with a roll of her eyes.

"Howdy Silver! What brings y'all out this way?"

"Just figured I'd get to know my neighbors, particularly if six of them are going to be the wielders of the Elements of Harmony." Silver explained.

"Wait a minute...how do you know about the Elements of Harmony." Twilight asked, moving closer to Silver.

"Well, I'm a lot closer to than Princess than what I said I was and it has its perks, such as being informed about powerful artifacts of Equestria."

Both Twilight and Applejack accepted the reasoning for what it was, despite the fact that the latter was the Element of Honesty, so she'd know if he was lying or not, yet she didn't seem to think he was.

Nor did she have any reason to.

"Well how's about we head over to the barn and we can get acquainted there."

The two mares and stallion, or rather Angel, trotted along the path that lead them back to the home of Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack and her family lived. Silver enjoyed the walk, or trot in this case, he always enjoyed a walk wherever it may lead him.

"So with the trouble that occurred only last night, you're already back to work?" Silver asked, breaking the silence as he tried to make small talk.

Applejack gave a chuckle. "Sure am, Sugarcube. Just 'cause something occurs doesn't stop us Apples from doin' our work."

"Dedicated, very nice. I guess Ponyville would have you and your family to thank for its delicious apples and apple products."

"Thanks, Silver. That's not tha first time Ah have heard that compliment."

"Well, he does have a point, Applejack." Twilight chirped. "Ponyville has some of best apples I've eaten."

"Can we just hurry up?" Spike whined. "I'm hungry."

All three ponies laughed at Spike's expense and that's the way it was for most of the trip, Spike whining from Twilight's back about how hungry he was as he continued 'sorting' through the apples on her back.

That was until he held up a large and very shiny red apple.

"A-ha!" He exclaimed before promptly eating it.

"Spike!" Twilight groaned.

Spike's paws quickly went to stomach as he made a face of sickness and made gagging sounds before burping loudly as a wisp of magic flew out of his mouth, forming into a scroll, a letter specifically.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Squealed both mares.

"The Grand Galloping Gala huh?" Silver asked, making it seem like he was disappointed.

It caught both the mares' attention as they turned their gazes towards him, the lingering question speaking out from their eyes.

"I've spent nearly my whole life in Canterlot and with how close I was to the Princess, I still have missed every Gala...there was always some important job that needed to be done on that night."

"Oh wow...what about you Spike? Ever been to the Gala?" Twilight asked.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense."

That made Silver raise one of his eyebrows at Spike. Obviously, he hadn't heard what the Unicorn had just said or he did and just disregarded it.

"'Girly frilly frou-frou nonsense?' Spike, in case you didn't hear, I was basically saying I've wanted to go to the Gala."

"So?"

"Well, wouldn't you technically be calling me 'girl' then?"

Spike simply shrugged, not completely understanding what Silver was getting at, the latter of the two was just shaking his head as a sigh escaped his mouth but quickly pushed it aside as he moved his attention to Applejack.

"What about you Applejack? Ever been?"

"I wish I have. Ah'd love to go. Land sakes, if Ah had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business Ah could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip."

"Wow..." Silver murmured after Applejack had finally finished.

"Why, Ah'd give my left hind leg to go."

"Twilight, why don't you-"

Silver was suddenly cut off by a loud cry of alarm from above followed by a loud thud as something hit the ground, that something being none other than the rainbow maned mare, Rainbow Dash. The silver furred Unicorn turned his gaze upwards to that there was a pillow set up in the branch of a tree.

"Napping on the job?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nah, just napping. Anyway, are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Applejack stepped up in Rainbow's face. "I thought you were too busy to help harvest apples and you were napping this whole time? Or should I say spyin'?"

"I was napping and happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

"Yeah, but-"

Silver was starting to tune out now. It was just a constant back and forth of who should get the ticket, why and what their dreams for going to Gala were. Couldn't they just simply go just to spend time with friends?

Although, that brought up another question in Silver's mind.

He turned to leave but spoke, letting the three arguing mares know what he was doing.

"I gotta go now girls and you two might want to do Twilight a favor and let her decide, let her think about it."

The three mares watched him as he trotted away, curious as to why he suddenly departed, but all shrugged it off and were soon arguing again, completely ignoring Silver's last words.

* * *

Silver was soon back in town, although he had no idea where to go from where he was. He tried desperately to remember where everything was in relation to everything else, but it was to no avail. He was about a nearby pony for directions when a voice spoke out to him.

"Silver?"

He turned to see Fluttershy approaching him, a small smile gracing her features. He smiled in return, thankful that somepony had come to him and not he to another.

"Hello, Fluttershy. How are you?"

"I'm well enough thank you, I am just getting something's for some of the animal critters I care for."

Indeed she cared for animals, Silver remembered this well and figured he may stop by her place one day to see how she goes about caring for her woodland creatures. It would be an interesting experience.

"Perhaps I'll stop by one day?" Silver asked.

Fluttershy nodded eagerly. "Oh yes please, I would very much like that, and I'm sure my animal friends would as well."

"Then I shall one day, but for now, can you direct me to the train station please?"

Fluttershy beckoned him to follow her, saying that to get to where she was going that she was going to pass by it, making it easier for Silver to find. He also made note of his surroundings as they went so that next time he'd be able to find his way.

It took them only a few minutes to get there and they bid each other farewell, for now, before going their separate ways. However, from what Silver could see, Fluttershy had spotted Twilight and the commotion that was going on.

 _It's going to be a long day for Twilight._

* * *

After a five minute wait then a further hour, Silver soon found himself in Canterlot once again and it had only been one day since he was last here. Disembarking from the train, he moved through the train station till he was on the main street.

From there he made his way towards the palace, located at the opposite side of the city despite being visible from miles away. There many of the Canterlot ponies were about at the moment, all holding their heads up high.

 _Stuck up nobles._ Silver thought, _I can never stand them, no matter the race._

His thoughts were rushed back to his first meeting with Princess Celestia. He was reminded of Prince Blueblood, who he thought was probably the most arrogant of all the nobles, even for royalty.

Silver shook his head of the thoughts and focused on the path before him, winding his way through the streets of Canterlot before finally coming face to face with the palace, the drawbridge being lowered. It was generally always lowered.

He strode across the bridge and up to the grand doors that led into the palace. All guards were aware of who he was, even in his current form, the two at the door bowing low to him as he came closer.

He gave a small bow in return a small smile crossing his face as he asked where he could find the Princess. The guard on his left told him that she could currently be found in her room, most likely going over reports.

Silver thanked them and moved into the palace, traversing it, using his knowledge of its layout to get him to the Princess' room in the shortest possible route. It took him five minutes, give or take, to get there and was thankful when the doors were in front of him.

He nodded his head at the two guards standing either side and they bowed in return as he stepped up to the door and gave three sharp knocks. A faint voice from within echoed out telling him that he may enter.

Opening the door wide, he stepped in before promptly shutting it behind him again and quickly shifting back to his natural form, his wings stretching out wide causing him to sigh in relief. Even as a pony he could feel his wings needing to be stretched.

Although, it was more that they needed to be used.

"You've no idea how much better that feels." Everfree murmured.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Princess Celestia asked.

Everfree had never seen the Princess' room in full detail before and was surprised by how...graceful it was but it was what he expected, after all, she is a Princess. She'll generally will get the best.

"Well, I figured you might like to hear about how Twilight is doing."

"If you're referring to her new friends, I'm aware of that. It became evident when they used the Elements."

Everfree nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of that as well, but I was more meaning today."

Celestia tipped her head slightly to one side. "Oh?"

"I noticed that you sent her a letter with two tickets to the Gala, one for herself and a plus one, yet she has five other friends, why not send one for the other five as well?"

Celestia's head straightened again as a smile danced across her lips and a musical laughter springing forth from her mouth.

 _There it is again._ Everfree told himself.

"I would have but I want to see if she can decide that herself and simply ask."

Everfree nodded several times, understanding the reasoning behind the Princess' decision. It would help Twilight to learn to ask when you need help with something or don't want something unless your friends can be with you.

It was at that moment that Celestia's horn flared up, a golden aura coating it as a wisp of magic flowed from it, forming into a scroll much like what had happened with Spike, only this letter was from Twilight.

"Speaking of which..."

Celestia grabbed the scroll in the magic and unraveled it, her eyes skimming over the contents as the smile on her face grew larger, and a smile that showed she was proud of what she was reading. She turned the scroll around and moved it over to Everfree.

"Read it."

Everfree grabbed the scroll in his hands and promptly read what was scrawled on the parchment.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there are not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala._

The Angel looked up from the scroll and looked over to Celestia who seemed to already be busy with preparing another letter, this time six tickets lying next to it as she wrote down whatever she was writing.

She then rolled it up with the tickets tucked into it before zapping with a bit of magic from her horn, turning it into a mist of magic as it floated away, most likely to Spike. Celestia then gasped as she grabbed another piece of parchment and ticket with her magic, scrawling a small message before sending that one off as well.

"Now they all can go and I would be happy if you could be there as well, Everfree."

The Angel of Nature did not know if he had heard things properly but he could have sworn he heard an underlying tone of hope in her words, maybe something even deeper and given the way she was looking at him he was starting to think her emotions may be more prominent than his.

But why? She has had a millennium to be able to suppress the emotions she doesn't want to display unless she was sure, those probably being related to romance. However, it would seem that was coming crashing down around him.

Despite all this, Everfree spoke up with a little emotion than he wanted.

 _I hope I'm about all this. I don't have time have somepony having feelings for me._

"I would be honored to."

Despite only being a smile on her face, Everfree could see in that internally Princess Celestia was absolutely pleased and happy. It was time for Everfree to consult an expert about all of this, he wasn't comfortable pursuing something if it wasn't real or true.

"And as much as I'd like to stay longer, I must leave. I need to check on my home."

* * *

Everfree was walking through the hallways of the Crystalline Tower, the central structure in Heaven where most Angels reside and where the one Angel Everfree was looking for would probably be.

So far his search had turned up nothing, but the tower was large structure so they could be anywhere, however, luck was on his side this time as he could see the Angel walking back his way.

"Aliyah!" He called.

The Angel looked up to see who had called out to her, seeing Everfree walking towards her. A smile graced her features as her eyes told him to continue his inquiry.

"I was hoping you could help me with something."

"And what would that be?"

Everfree then went into a lengthy and deep explanation of everything that he has been trying unveil in the past few hours about the Princess of the Day. Aliyah's smile grew larger with each detail he added in, knowing exactly what was going on.

And to be honest, it surprised her.

"It's love, plain and simple."

Everfree had looked down to the ground after he finished, his head still whirling around the thoughts as he tried to sort them out, but his head came whipping when he heard her words, almost doing a double take.

"She's in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7: Confirmation

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 7: Confirmation**

* * *

"No...that can't be possible." Everfree denied. "Me? The Angel of Nature being loved?"

"Well, why else did you seek me out, Everfree?" Aliyah questioned. "Why else would the Angel of Nature seek out the Angel of Love?"

"But...it...it just doesn't seem right to me."

With a profound sigh, Everfree sat down a nearby bench while placing his head in his hands. This was all so new to him but he found it hard to believe and accept. However, as she had said, Aliyah is the Angel of Love and is rarely ever wrong about anything relating to that topic.

Aliyah sat down next the conflicted Angel and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her who was smiling lightly at him.

"If it helps, I know of someone, or rather somepony as they say, who I generally work closely with at times who can confirm for you as well."

Everfree mulled it over. If one confirmation wasn't completely enough for him, then maybe getting a third opinion might be the best to help get through this all and get it behind him.

Everfree nodded. "Very well, who is this pony?"

"She is a Princess like Celestia and Luna, she is actually their niece. Her name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but she prefers to be called Cadance. She is known as the Princess of Love and can tell who loves who and can generally mend broken hearts or relationships."

"So a lot like you, except she doesn't have the restrictions we do?"

"More or less. She does what she does the certain extent but the main thing Cadance does is provide counseling and advice on love like I do."

"Ok, seems I'm going to look for her then but how will I know it's her? I've no idea how many Alicorns reside in Equestria."

"Nor do I, but trust me, you'll know it's her when you see her and I'll send word ahead of you. I've been meaning to contact her but haven't gotten the chance. Good luck, Everfree."

Aliyah got up and continued heading the way she had been going before having been stopped by Everfree, presumably now to send word to Cadance that Everfree was going to seek her for some advice.

 _Back to Equestria, it is then._

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Princess Cadance, sat patiently on one of the benches in the main entrance hall of Canterlot Castle as she re-read a letter she had been sent from her dear friend, Aliyah, the Angel of Love.

Cadance had not heard from the Angel in a long time but it was to be expected. The life of an Angel would most likely be extremely busy, just like the life of a Princess can be. Regardless, they were still sending each other letters or replies when they could.

* * *

 _Dear Cadance,_

 _Been a long time hasn't it? Since we first met and since I last sent a letter. It seems things have gotten a bit more chaotic up since the attempted invasion from Hell all those years ago. All the Angels are busy trying to up our defenses in case they try again._

 _Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to read what's happen up here, though, I'd certainly like to hear how things going down there for you however that might have to wait._

 _I'm sending this letter because a friend of mine seeks to counsel on the subject of love. Now I know what you're probably thinking, why you? Why not go to me first? Well, he already has and wants further confirmation._

 _So I'm sending this letter ahead of him to let you know he will be coming soon to look for you. I can tell you now, what he told me points towards somepony being in love with him and you'd be surprised who it is._

 _Moving on, he will most likely be a silver furred Unicorn, by my understanding, going by the name of Silver. He is actually Everfree, the Angel of Nature and has actually been in Equestria for a day or two now._

 _So know I leave it to you to do what you do best. Looking forward to your reply whenever it may be, may even pay you a visit one day just so we can catch up for old time sakes._

 _Your friend,_

 _Aliyah, Angel of Love_

* * *

Cadance had heard of the Unicorn alias that Everfree was using as she had heard of a new pony moving from Canterlot to Ponyville, so it was reasonable to assume that that was Everfree in pony form.

It wasn't too long until said pony walked through the door causing the Princess' head to perk up slightly looking at who had entered. A small smile danced across her face as she glanced over him.

She could see why the lucky mare who he had feelings for would like him, that is if they did. Unfortunately for her, or not really, she was already engaged to be married in a month or two times otherwise she might have tried to seek a relationship with him.

But even she didn't think it might work out so, she let the thoughts melt away.

The Unicorn who had entered looked to be confused about something and seemed to be berating himself about something. If Cadance had a guess at what that would be, it would be the fact he had no idea where to meet her.

Finally seeing it as a point for her to step in, Cadance teleported the letter she was reading back to her room as she started walking over to the confused Unicorn.

"Silver I presume?"

The silver furred Unicorn looked up at Cadance when she spoke his name, confusion still present in his eyes before they quickly cleared, a calm look replacing his confused one.

"Princess Cadance I assume?"

Her smile grew slightly bigger as she nodded at Silver before turning and indicating down the hallway with one of her wings as she prepared to move with the Unicorn now at her side.

"How about we head to my room then? We can talk about what's affecting you there."

With a nod, Silver fell into step next to Cadance as they began traversing the large and somewhat complex castle, making small talk as they went. They were mostly talking about getting to know each other better. They spent the better part of fifteen minutes before they found their way to Cadance's room, and that was with taking the shortest route possible. Silver sighed as they finally stood outside the room.

"I'm never going to get used to all the stairs and halls."

Cadance giggled. "If you live here as long as I have you, tend to get used to it but for now, how about we go in?"

"Mares first." Silver said with a small grin, a hoof pointed at the door as he opened it with his magic.

Cadance put a hoof to her chest in mock surprise. "Such a gentlecolt!"

Cadance began moving in before stopping just at the doorway and looked over at Silver, her face showing mock disappointment.

"Such a shame I'm already engaged."

"Would seem so." Silver sighed, playing along.

Both burst out laughing at their antics while Cadance moved fully into the room, Silver following shortly after, closing the door behind him so that they had some privacy for their discussion to come. However, before either started talking, Silver shifted back to his natural form, his wings stretching out wide as he stretched his arms out wide as he sighed in relief.

"I hate cramping my wings up." He complained.

"I know the feeling, but how about we start discussing what is afflicting you, unless, Aliyah is misleading me."

Everfree chuckled. "She's been known to do that but I suppose I should start from when I first came to Equestria..."

Everfree into a lengthy explanation of what happened. He described the first time he discovered this 'strangeness'. He also explained the small number of additional it occurred.

Cadance for her part could agree with Aliyah's assessment, some mare was indeed with Everfree but who it was what had her truly curious because so far, the Angel of Nature has made no mention of the mare.

"Well, I can agree with what Aliyah said, the pony in question is in love with you, there's no denying that, especially when you've been doing this as long as I have. However, I am curious, who is this mare?"

"She's not just any mare, she's an Alicorn."

Externally, Cadance was merely nodding but internally, she panicking slightly. There were only two possibilities for his answer. Either it was one of her Aunties or it was some other Alicorn mare she doesn't know of.

"Oh? Who specifically?"

At this point, Everfree was unsure to state the name of the Alicorn mare considering he know knew her relation with Cadance, however, there was one thought running through his mind that overruled this.

 _Oh, stuff it. May as well._

"Her name is Princess Celestia."


	8. Chapter 8: Point of Exhaustion

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 7: Confirmation**

* * *

"No...that can't be possible." Everfree denied. "Me? The Angel of Nature being loved?"

"Well, why else did you seek me out, Everfree?" Aliyah questioned. "Why else would the Angel of Nature seek out the Angel of Love?"

"But...it...it just doesn't seem right to me."

With a profound sigh, Everfree sat down a nearby bench while placing his head in his hands. This was all so new to him but he found it hard to believe and accept. However, as she had said, Aliyah is the Angel of Love and is rarely ever wrong about anything relating to that topic.

Aliyah sat down next the conflicted Angel and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her who was smiling lightly at him.

"If it helps, I know of someone, or rather somepony as they say, who I generally work closely with at times who can confirm for you as well."

Everfree mulled it over. If one confirmation wasn't completely enough for him, then maybe getting a third opinion might be the best to help get through this all and get it behind him.

Everfree nodded. "Very well, who is this pony?"

"She is a Princess like Celestia and Luna, she is actually their niece. Her name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but she prefers to be called Cadance. She is known as the Princess of Love and can tell who loves who and can generally mend broken hearts or relationships."

"So a lot like you, except she doesn't have the restrictions we do?"

"More or less. She does what she does the certain extent but the main thing Cadance does is provide counseling and advice on love like I do."

"Ok, seems I'm going to look for her then but how will I know it's her? I've no idea how many Alicorns reside in Equestria."

"Nor do I, but trust me, you'll know it's her when you see her and I'll send word ahead of you. I've been meaning to contact her but haven't gotten the chance. Good luck, Everfree."

Aliyah got up and continued heading the way she had been going before having been stopped by Everfree, presumably now to send word to Cadance that Everfree was going to seek her for some advice.

 _Back to Equestria, it is then._

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Princess Cadance, sat patiently on one of the benches in the main entrance hall of Canterlot Castle as she re-read a letter she had been sent from her dear friend, Aliyah, the Angel of Love.

Cadance had not heard from the Angel in a long time but it was to be expected. The life of an Angel would most likely be extremely busy, just like the life of a Princess can be. Regardless, they were still sending each other letters or replies when they could.

* * *

 _Dear Cadance,_

 _Been a long time hasn't it? Since we first met and since I last sent a letter. It seems things have gotten a bit more chaotic up since the attempted invasion from Hell all those years ago. All the Angels are busy trying to up our defenses in case they try again._

 _Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to read what's happen up here, though, I'd certainly like to hear how things going down there for you however that might have to wait._

 _I'm sending this letter because a friend of mine seeks to counsel on the subject of love. Now I know what you're probably thinking, why you? Why not go to me first? Well, he already has and wants further confirmation._

 _So I'm sending this letter ahead of him to let you know he will be coming soon to look for you. I can tell you now, what he told me points towards somepony being in love with him and you'd be surprised who it is._

 _Moving on, he will most likely be a silver furred Unicorn, by my understanding, going by the name of Silver. He is actually Everfree, the Angel of Nature and has actually been in Equestria for a day or two now._

 _So know I leave it to you to do what you do best. Looking forward to your reply whenever it may be, may even pay you a visit one day just so we can catch up for old time sakes._

 _Your friend,_

 _Aliyah, Angel of Love_

* * *

Cadance had heard of the Unicorn alias that Everfree was using as she had heard of a new pony moving from Canterlot to Ponyville, so it was reasonable to assume that that was Everfree in pony form.

It wasn't too long until said pony walked through the door causing the Princess' head to perk up slightly looking at who had entered. A small smile danced across her face as she glanced over him.

She could see why the lucky mare who he had feelings for would like him, that is if they did. Unfortunately for her, or not really, she was already engaged to be married in a month or two times otherwise she might have tried to seek a relationship with him.

But even she didn't think it might work out so, she let the thoughts melt away.

The Unicorn who had entered looked to be confused about something and seemed to be berating himself about something. If Cadance had a guess at what that would be, it would be the fact he had no idea where to meet her.

Finally seeing it as a point for her to step in, Cadance teleported the letter she was reading back to her room as she started walking over to the confused Unicorn.

"Silver I presume?"

The silver furred Unicorn looked up at Cadance when she spoke his name, confusion still present in his eyes before they quickly cleared, a calm look replacing his confused one.

"Princess Cadance I assume?"

Her smile grew slightly bigger as she nodded at Silver before turning and indicating down the hallway with one of her wings as she prepared to move with the Unicorn now at her side.

"How about we head to my room then? We can talk about what's affecting you there."

With a nod, Silver fell into step next to Cadance as they began traversing the large and somewhat complex castle, making small talk as they went. They were mostly talking about getting to know each other better. They spent the better part of fifteen minutes before they found their way to Cadance's room, and that was with taking the shortest route possible. Silver sighed as they finally stood outside the room.

"I'm never going to get used to all the stairs and halls."

Cadance giggled. "If you live here as long as I have you, tend to get used to it but for now, how about we go in?"

"Mares first." Silver said with a small grin, a hoof pointed at the door as he opened it with his magic.

Cadance put a hoof to her chest in mock surprise. "Such a gentlecolt!"

Cadance began moving in before stopping just at the doorway and looked over at Silver, her face showing mock disappointment.

"Such a shame I'm already engaged."

"Would seem so." Silver sighed, playing along.

Both burst out laughing at their antics while Cadance moved fully into the room, Silver following shortly after, closing the door behind him so that they had some privacy for their discussion to come. However, before either started talking, Silver shifted back to his natural form, his wings stretching out wide as he stretched his arms out wide as he sighed in relief.

"I hate cramping my wings up." He complained.

"I know the feeling, but how about we start discussing what is afflicting you, unless, Aliyah is misleading me."

Everfree chuckled. "She's been known to do that but I suppose I should start from when I first came to Equestria..."

Everfree into a lengthy explanation of what happened. He described the first time he discovered this 'strangeness'. He also explained the small number of additional it occurred.

Cadance for her part could agree with Aliyah's assessment, some mare was indeed with Everfree but who it was what had her truly curious because so far, the Angel of Nature has made no mention of the mare.

"Well, I can agree with what Aliyah said, the pony in question is in love with you, there's no denying that, especially when you've been doing this as long as I have. However, I am curious, who is this mare?"

"She's not just any mare, she's an Alicorn."

Externally, Cadance was merely nodding but internally, she panicking slightly. There were only two possibilities for his answer. Either it was one of her Aunties or it was some other Alicorn mare she doesn't know of.

"Oh? Who specifically?"

At this point, Everfree was unsure to state the name of the Alicorn mare considering he know knew her relation with Cadance, however, there was one thought running through his mind that overruled this.

 _Oh, stuff it. May as well._

"Her name is Princess Celestia."


	9. Chapter 9: Pinnacle of Rudeness

**Angel of Nature:** **Defender of Equestria** **  
** **Chapter 9: Pinnacle of Rudeness**

* * *

Silver was panting hard, being very much out of breath as he ran towards Sweet Apple Acres. He had 'heard' of something peculiar occurring there, not to mention he had been called there by Fluttershy.

The Apple farm quickly came into view with the orchard not far from it. Although, most of the trees looked like they had already been harvested. The sounds of hooves hitting trees grabbed his attention as he turned his head right. Standing at the base of some of the trees were five of the six Harmony wielders.

He trotted over to them, very quickly drawing their attention, a few of them waving at him.

"I got here as quick as I could, what's going on?" The silver furred unicorn asked.

"Well, it would seem Applejack finally gave in but not before THE Angel of Nature had a talk to her." Twilight explained as she pulled a few apples from a tree with her magic.

Silver's eyes went wide. "The Angel of Nature…? He was here?"

Twilight nodded in response. "Yes, he was. I do wish he could have stayed longer. I would have so very much liked to learn more about the Angels and their structure and what they do and their lives and-"

Twilight stopped herself short when she noticed the looks her friends were giving her, causing her sheepishly giggle. Her friends simply giggled along with her as Silver simply shook his head in amusement.

 _That Twilight…always wanting to learn something._

"Well, while that's all interesting and everything, darling, we should finish picking these apples. After all, they aren't going to pick themselves." Rarity chimed in.

The five mares and one stallion quickly got to work.

* * *

The work took the six ponies several hours to complete due to the number of trees that there were to harvest. If it wasn't for the fact that Applejack had already harvested a good number of the trees, it would have taken the whole day. By the time Silver found himself back in town, Celestia's sun was at its highest point, signalling that it was now midday. He was currently wandering about the town, wondering what he might do now and two particular thoughts came to mind.

He could try to get to know the inhabitants some more or have look at his new home that the Mayor had said would be his.

Figuring the town was going to still be around for some time, Silver decided he would go have a look at his new home first and began heading in that direction. He wandered around town for several minutes, trying to remember where the elusive building would be.

It didn't help that he was having a hard time remembering the directions he was given. However, he had a fair idea of what the house looked like as he could remember the description he was given. That description ended up holding true in the end.

Silver finally found the building towards the far eastern side of town, almost isolated on its own, almost as if Mayor Mare knew he appreciated being in a quiet area. It was strange, but then again, she had said that Princess Celestia herself had sent a message ahead of him.

Speaking of messages, the air area Silver suddenly came to life with magic as there was a brief flash of light, bringing a scroll into his vision. It was currently hovering in front his face and was rolled up tightly, bound together by a seal that bore the royal symbol of Princess Celestia.

"Since when did the Princess send me messages?" He asked no-one in particular.

Reaching out with his unicorn magic, Silver grabbed hold of the scroll and checked to make sure there was no-one around him before unravelling it, carefully reading its contents.

* * *

 _Dear Everfree,_

 _I write to you in a matter of urgency. I cannot discuss what the problem is through this note in the event it gets intercepted so I would ask that you make your way to Canterlot Castle and meet with me in the Throne Room as soon as you are able. Please do not tarry, while what I have to say may not terribly important, it is extremely so for the treaties that Equestria holds with one of its neighbouring countries._

 _Thank you dear Everfree,  
Princess Celestia_

* * *

"'Dear Everfree'?" The silver furred unicorn echoed as he read that last line a few times. "So it seems they weren't wrong."

Knowing he didn't really have time to sightsee through his home, if what the Princess was saying is true, he unlocked the door and quickly went inside, depositing the letter on the first table he found. He moved back outside, closing and locking the door as he went before continuing eastwards.

His hope was to be as far from the sight of Ponyville as possible before changing back to his Angelic form.

* * *

Princess Celestia, Princess of the Day and one of two Sisters who ruled the land known as Equestria, was sitting in her throne room of Canterlot Castle waiting for somepony to arrive. She had just recently sent out a letter to a resident of the town known as Ponyville.

Right now, she had no way to know if they had received it or not. She sincerely hoped they did.

Her gaze was currently centred on the ground, her left forehoof unconsciously tapping the edge of her throne as she waited. Her mind was currently running wild as she tried to compose her thoughts before her guest arrived.

"Bit for your thoughts, Princess?" Came a voice from in front of her.

Upon looking up, Princess Celestia's gaze was met with a tall bipedal creature who was standing rather casually in the middle of the room with two very large, white, feathered wings in full view. There was a powerful aura of magic coming from the creature, magic that is associated with one particular kind.

Angels.

The creature was Everfree, Angel of Nature, and he had recently been requested to come to the throne room by Princess Celestia. She had told him through her note that is was going to be a matter of urgency.

"Ah, Everfree, you have arrived."

The Angel bowed deeply, spreading his arms out wide as he did so. "Indeed, I have and you seem to be deep in thought it seems."

 _If only you knew…my dear Everfree._

"Simply about royal business, nothing of real interest to an Angel."

Everfree didn't buy it. He knew something else was bothering the Princess, however, he wasn't going to push it. He was summoned here for a reason and that was all he was going to ask about.

"Then perhaps you could explain why you asked me here? The sooner you let me know, the sooner you can go back to your royal business."

Celestia nodded her head. "I recently received a letter from the King of Griffons. He has some 'distressing', as he put it, news he wished to discuss with me. Unfortunately, I will not be able to make a trip to Griffonstone, the home of the Griffons, myself as I have a large amount of work to get done here. I was hoping you would be able to resolve this problem in my stead."

Everfree had never dealt with the Griffons of Equis, not yet anyhow, but he was about to have his opportunity to do so. This was going to be a completely new experience but it made him curious about one thing.

Were the Griffons of Equis the same as other Griffons he had seen on other worlds?

 _I guess I'll soon find out._

"I would be honoured to act in your stead, Princess Celestia. However, I know not where I am going." Everfree answered, bowing yet again during his first response.

"Do not worry about that, my friend. Come with me, we will make sure you are properly prepared for your encounter with the Griffons."

* * *

Everfree was beginning to see more of Equestria then he thought he may end up seeing, not that he was complaining. It was a vast land, spanning several hundred miles and the Angel wasn't sure if he had already passed out of the lands of Equestria.

Nonetheless, he pressed on, following the direction of 'fly straight in a westerly direction.'

He began to know for certain that he was no longer in Equestria when the lush grass became less and less prominent on the ground as it gave way to stone. The same was for the trees, only the trees were becoming fewer and fewer until there were none at all.

Among the vast, flat stone that went on and on for as far as the eye could, Everfree could make out a mountain range in the distance and angled himself towards them. Sure enough, they were the mountains that he sought as they slowly grew larger and larger with each passing moment.

As he flew past the first few mountains, he searched for the town of Griffonstone hoping that it wasn't too much further. His luck held out as in front of him stood a rather large and wide mountain with a good portion of it cut out to make a ledge of sorts where a large number of Griffons were milling about.

On this ledge were huts, a little shabby but otherwise adequate. He could see that it went around to the back of the mountain as well and after doing a quick fly around to the back, he could see that two doors were set within the stone of the mountain, making him think that the King may be within there.

Everfree landed as far as he could from the doors, unslinging his bow in the process because of a bad feeling that ran through him about these Griffons. It was most due to how stuck up and prideful some of them seemed to already be.

 _Great…it's just like Canterlot, only, it's with Griffons…_

The Angel flipped his bow in his hand so that the bowstring was facing the ground, a gesture showing that he wasn't threatening them. With a deep breath, he began approaching the doors that would lead into the mountain.

"Halt, creature!" One of two guards standing near the doors called out.

"State your business in Griffonstone!" The other said as Everfree stopped after taking one more step.

Everfree bowed low in response. "I am here in the stead of Princess Celestia to speak with King Guto on a matter of urgency."

"So the Princess has herself a pet Angel does she?" Called a voice from behind Everfree.

Everfree looked over his shoulder and glared at the one who had called him a 'pet'. A Griffon dressed in elaborate cloth with a crown resting upon his head marking him as the King.

"King Guto I assume?" Everfree asked.

The Griffon nodded as he moved forward, opening the doors into the mountain. "Yes, I am. I should have figured Princess Celestia would send a pet to do her business for her."

Everfree's grip on his bow tightened as his glare deepened even further, the temperature around him and the Griffons dropping. Several of them noticed the change in temperature and shivered, all wondering where the sudden change had come from.

"A pet am I?" Everfree asked, venom coursing through his words. "You might want to reconsider those words, _King_ Guto."

"Is that a threat? In case you hadn't noticed, you're in _Griffonstone_ , you're surrounded by _Griffons_. I do not think you would do anything."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong, Guto." Everfree responded as the ground began to shake, frightening some of the Griffons. "There is so much I could do to you, and to your precious little town before your Griffons even had a chance to raise a claw against me."

Everfree let the minor earthquake continue on for a few more moments before ceasing it.

"But I won't, because I am the Angel of Nature, not the Angel of War but do not test me, Guto, because I can and I will destroy this town if you provoke my wrath."

King Guto was visibly shaken, having experienced the power of this Angel first hand and knowing that he would lose his beloved mountain keep, he kept his words in check. As much as he pride would allow him.

"W-Well, perhaps we should discuss what I would ask to be done?"

Everfree nodded. "That would be a good idea."


	10. Chapter 10: Element of Kindness

**Angel of Nature: Defender of Equestria  
Chapter 10: Element of Kindness**

 **Hi. Hello, yes, remember me? The author who hasn't posted in a while? Yeah, I'm back! I was never truly gone though, just busy trying to wrangle my University studies. So here's me saying I'm still around.**

* * *

While Everfree was off dealing with the King of Griffons in Griffonstone, the day in Ponyville was off to a great start for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

They had just successfully pranked Spike. Pinkie's idea was to surprise him, scare him really, with a loud thunderclap and had recruited Rainbow Dash to help. By moving a cloud into a certain position where Spike would walk by only to have Rainbow jump on the cloud, issuing a very loud thunderclap.

Spike jumped several inches into the air, burping out a gout of flames that turned all the scrolls he was carrying into wisp of magic that flew off towards Princess Celestia, who very quickly had many scrolls surrounding her. Whilst this was occurring, the two mares laughed at Spike's misfortune as he grumbled about something.

"You know, you're not as annoying as I thought you were, Pinkie. Not to mention I never took you for a prankster!" Rainbow Dash said once she calmed down enough.

"Are you kidding? I love to pull pranks because it's all about the fun!" Pinkie responded.

Holding out her hoof, Rainbow smiled at Pinkie. "Then how's about we hang out and have some more fun?"

Pinkie put her hoof to Rainbow's in agreement and the two were quickly off, searching for potential targets.

* * *

"I can't believe the audacity of that Griffon." Everfree grumbled to himself.

He was flying back in the direction of Canterlot, having just recently crossed back into the lands of Equestria. He felt that his first port of call should be to inform the Princess on what had occurred and what he was tasked with.

As he saw the town of Ponyville come into view, he altered his flight so that he ascended further into the air, hopefully making himself appear like a bird. On the ground below him, he could see many of the ponies going about their normal days, some stopping every now and then to chat with a friend or just to be friendly in general.

The Nature Angel however, failed to notice two other ponies, a pink one and a blue one, who had spotted him and had indeed mistaken him for a bird. Although, given the length of his wing span, how long his body was, how he was moving slowly and that he was looking down upon the town caused an action he would never have suspected.

* * *

"What is that thingy?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow simply shook her head. "I've no idea, Pinkie, but I don't exactly feel safe with it moving like that and not to mention it looking down at the town as if looking for something."

"It looks like a birdy."

"That's no bird I've ever seen. I'd feel better if it were no longer in the sky."

A moment later there a loud _bang!_ that came from Rainbow's immediate right. She jumped and yelped in shock, dropping down low as she looked at the source. It was Pinkie Pie who had her party cannon aimed up at the thing and had just fired it off.

"What?" She asked.

* * *

Everfree had faintly heard the loud bang and looked around to locate the source of it but Pinkie and Rainbow were already behind him. After being unable to find the source, Everfree simply shrugged his shoulders but soon furrowed his eyebrows as he stopped and hovered in place.

He strained his ears as he tried to hear a sound he thought he heard. He quickly found that he hadn't thought he heard something.

Very quickly, he heard the sound of something cutting through the air but before he had the chance to react, he felt a sharp, searing pain in his right wing, temporarily disabling it. With his wing disabled, Everfree quickly begin falling to the ground below him.

He knew that if he didn't find a way to slow his fall, a disabled wing would the least of his issue. He may be an Angel, but he still took a long time to recover from injuries when he wasn't in Heaven. The worst part was that getting injured away from Heaven prevented him from returning until he was, for the most part, fully healed.

The falling Angel looked around, trying to find something to help but it was of use, there was nothing in the immediate vicinity and he was too far from any kind of tree in enact his powers. Everfree closed his eyes as he prepared for the worst.

Thankfully, 'the worst' never came as a very large flock of birds began to suddenly cluster under him, slowing his fall more and more as the flock grew. Baffled but this stroke of luck, the Angel couldn't help but wonder where all these birds had come from.

"Everfree!" A soft voice called out to him.

Looking from behind him, he now understood where all the birds had come from.

"I suppose I have you to thank for this Fluttershy." He said, a smile creasing his face. "Things would have been a lot worse had you and your friends not been nearby."

The birds carefully maneuverer in a way that allowed them to gently place Everfree on the ground. Fluttershy was quickly at his side looking him over to make sure he was alright.

"I'm alright, Fluttershy." Everfree assured as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But your…your wing…it's injured." She responded as tentatively moved a hoof to it.

Everfree flinched slightly at Fluttershy touching his wing. He didn't like others touching his wings and not to mention Angelic wings tend to be a bit sensitive to touch. Fluttershy for her part was amazed with how soft the wing was.

"Your wing is feels softer than even a fluffy cloud."

"We Angels pride ourselves on our wings." A frown made its way onto Everfree's face. "Although, this one has been hurt it seems."

Fluttershy moved closer and studied the wing closely, noting very quickly what happened and she would need to do.

"Come with me, Everfree, I mean, if you want to. I can see to your wing if you would like." She suggested shyly, moving her long, pink mane in front of her face.

"I would, but would we not have to go through the town?" Everfree asked as he slowly stood up, nursing his injured wing.

Fluttershy nodded. "That is the quickest way yes, but there is another way we can go."

"Lead the way then."

* * *

After what Everfree would guess to be about ten or so minutes, Fluttershy's cottage finally came into view. The sense of peace that overcame him as he approached was welcoming and reliving.

The yellow Pegasus quickly ushered the injured Angel inside, asking him to take a seat on the nearby couch. As he did so, many of the critters that took up residence within Fluttershy's home began crowding around him, voicing their concerns.

Everfree smiled. "I am well, little ones. Besides, I know I'm in good hooves."

Fluttershy moved about her home, gathering up what supplies she had to treat injuries before moving back to her guest. She started by moving onto the couch next to Everfree, placing her supplies between the two of them.

"May I see your wing please?" She asked gently.

Slowly, Everfree opened up his wing, wincing in pain as he did so but he managed it. Fluttershy gently took the wing in her hooves, again causing Everfree to flinch. She gently poked and prodded around the area she believed to be injured and when she heard Everfree hiss in pain, she knew found the right spot.

"Sorry." She said quickly. "I believe you have some brusing on the muscles near the joint."

Fluttershy quickly went to work. She worked quickly enough that Everfree could barely keep with what she was doing. The speed and efficiency with which she worked amazed the Angel.

 _No…I hope this isn't what I think it is_ He groaned internally.

There was that slight flutter in his emotions as he watched the Pegasus mare work. Having had already dealt with this before and having had it confirmed, there was no doubting it this time.

 _Why is this happening to me now? After centuries and centuries of time and control…why now? First it was the Princess expressing love towards me...now me to Fluttershy?_

Everfree was brought from his thoughts as Fluttershy finished what she was doing, ending with bandaging his wing lightly. She then gathered her unused and used supplies, disposing of the used ones and returning the unused ones to where she found them.

"I would ask that you please don't use magic to change your form while you let your wing heal. While I'm not as great at magic as Twilight, I do know that it would cause more damage to your wing." Fluttershy explained when she returned to Everfree's side.

"Very well. I trust your judgement on this." Everfree said as he bowed his head. "Thank you for your help Fluttershy."

Everfree stood to start heading for the door, but Fluttershy was quick to stop him, placing a gentle wing on his hand.

"If you would like, you can stay here while your wing heals, that is, if you want to." She offered.

Everfree was surprised at what Fluttershy offered. Sure he knew that she was fond of him, being the Angel of Nature and all, but he wasn't expecting such a kind offer. Although…

Kind…kind…kindness…Element of Kindness.

It all made sense as everything fell into place, explaining why Fluttershy was being kind enough to allow him to stay. It would be rude and foolish of him to decline such an offer from one who embodies Kindness.

"I would be honoured, Fluttershy. Thank you."

* * *

Everfree spent the rest of his day just outside Fluttershy's cottage, primarily by the small river that flowed past her house.

"Kind Fluttershy…" Everfree murmured to himself, "you have done so much for me already. It's about time I return the favour somehow."

Never before had he been shown such kindness. Being an Angel simply did not allow for it and more often than not, he never revealed himself to a populace. Only when he had to integrate himself did he reveal himself, such as when he first came to Equestria.

"Everfree?" A voice tentatively asked from behind him.

He turned around to see Fluttershy standing not far from him, her head tilted slightly to the side. He hadn't heard the Pegasus mare approaching and was now curious as to why she was out here.

"What can I do for you, Flutterhsy?" He asked in return.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join me as I go around feeding many of the critters that live here."

An idea suddenly came to his mind. "I'd be delighted to."


	11. Chapter 11: Loss of Kindness & Nature

**Angel of Nature:** **Defender of Equestria** **  
** **Chapter 11:** **The Loss of Kindness & Nature**

* * *

The morning of the next came quicker than Everfree thought it would. Despite not needing rest, the Angel of Nature had decided to sleep through the night. It wasn't often he got to experience such a thing, so he was going to take it while he could.

"Time to repay a favour of kindness." He muttered to himself.

Everfree slid out of the bed he was lying on and dressed in his clothing. After fastening the cloak, he chose to leave the hood down, allowing his face to be seen wholly. He grabbed his quiver of arrows that rest against the bed and slung them over his shoulders, doing the same with his bow.

He silently moved out of the room Fluttershy allowed him to stay in, easing the door shut behind him quietly. Quickly but silently, Everfree moved across the floorboards, his boots making not a sound on them or the steps as he descended them.

"Good morning, little ones."

Many of the little critters that lived inside of Fluttershy's home rushed over to the Angel as he came down the stairs, chattering excitedly. This made Everfree smile and chuckle quietly.

"How about we get you guys something to eat huh?" He asked them.

During the time he watched and helped Fluttershy feed her friends the night before, Everfree made sure to make note of what she did, what she used and how she did everything. He also made sure to ask a few subtle questions.

It all paid off as Everfree first went into the kitchen, grabbing all of what he knew was necessary. He then began allocating the appropriate amounts of food out to those that ate it. He made sure not to give them too much, but also made sure he didn't give them less than enough.

Satisfied with his work, he grabbed a carrot from nearby and moved into the lounge area and saw what he was looking for. Moving quietly over, Everfree knelt down next to a rabbit fast asleep still, placing the carrot next to him.

"Enjoy, Angel."

He quietly walked past the sleeping rabbit and out the front door, knowing there was still more to do.

* * *

Fluttershy began to stir as the first rays of the morning sun shone through her bedroom window. They brought great warmth to her face, causing a small smile to appear as she turned away, slowly opening her eyes.

As she sat up and prepared to get out bed, the door to her room opened, revealing Everfree with a tray of food in his hand. This confused the Pegasus mare greatly but it slowly became clear as he moved into the room, eventually coming to rest on the edge of her bed.

"Before you say anything, let me explain." Everfree quickly said, knowing Fluttershy was about to question what this was all about.

"The past day you have done nothing but show me great kindness and trust. I thank you greatly for that as I've never had anyone show me as much kindness as you have. I thought it would only be fair if I returned that kindness with making you some breakfast as well as feeding all your friends for you."

Fluttershy was speechless. Her eyes looked up at Everfree's, seeing nothing genuine gratitude and happiness. Like Everfree, she too was not use to receiving such kindness, even if it was being returned as a result of something she did.

An unknown impulse, one unlike she had ever known, ran through Fluttershy as she unconsciously began leaning towards the Angel, catching him off guard completely. However, he was able to react quickly enough to stop what Fluttershy was doing.

As much as he didn't want to. He wanted to act on his feelings towards her, but it was not something he could do without consequence.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I can't. It is forbidden."

The yellow mare came to the realisation of what she had almost done. Mortification ran through unchecked alongside sheer terror. She was out of bed in an instant, bolting out of the room and down the hallway before disappearing to the left. The sound of a door slamming shut not soon after followed as Everfree left the food on the bed and left the room.

He headed towards the direction the Pegasus mare had gone but knew not what room she had gone into. He listened carefully as he continued moving through the hallway.

Then he heard it…soft cries…

They were coming from the door to his immediate left and if he remembered correctly, that was the bathroom.

"Fluttershy?" He called softly and hesitantly, resting his hands on the door frame and his head on the door itself.

"P-Please leave me alone…" Came the soft reply.

"But I-"

"Please, Everfree! Please just leave me alone!"

The Angel of Nature simply stood there, hands now at his side and wings drooping. His gaze was locked on the shut door in front of him. The one thing standing between him and Fluttershy who was obviously hurt.

He opened his mouth several times to respond but closed it every time. He knew not how to respond. He stood there for a few more moments, trying to form some kind of response.

But there wasn't one.

Hurt, a very strange feeling, ran through the Angel. He turned from the door and walked back the way he came, stopping briefly at Fluttershy's room to grab the tray of food he made. With the tray in hand, he headed downstairs and left it on a table in the lounge area.

Looking around, he grabbed a small piece of parchment, a quill and a phial of ink.

* * *

It was several hours before Fluttershy had any urge to leave the bathroom in which she locked herself in. The only reason she even moved was that her stomach was growling at her for not having eaten all morning. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she had spilt in those few hours.

She headed towards the lounge area, moving very slowly down the stairs. However, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she noticed what was sitting on the table.

The food Everfree had made for her and with it, a small note. Hesitantly, Fluttershy picked up the note and read the flowing, cursive writing.

* * *

 _Dear Fluttershy,_

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away like I had but you have to understand I would have lost my wings and powers as an Angel. I would have been cut off from my home and they would have very quickly sent out Angels in search of me to bring me to justice._

 _An Angel who loses his/her wings is considered to be a dangerous creature._

 _You will not need to worry about me being a burden anymore. Whilst I am greatly for your aid in helping my wing heal, I'll be able to manage on my own now. You have everything the way it was before, peaceful and quiet._

 _I expect we will run into each other from time to time, which is unavoidable. My only hope is that it doesn't become something that is…awkward._

 _Live free and live well, Fluttershy_

 _~Everfree_

* * *

The note fell from Fluttershy's hoof as fresh, new tears welled up in her eyes. The pain in her heart was overbearing as she fell onto the couch, burying her head in her hooves. Many of her little friends crowded around her, all concerned for her. They, however, would not get a response out of the hurting Pegasus as she cried her heart out.

* * *

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I write this letter to you to inform you of what occurred while I was away at Griffonstone._

 _I encountered the King of the Griffons, who I did not like terribly I might add, and he quickly began explaining what it is he wished. Apparently, there has been a Griffon from the town who left a long while ago and has yet to return._

 _The King believes we are holding the Griffon against their will which is a ludicrous notion. I'm starting to do a search with that search beginning in Ponyville. I have heard rumours that this may be a location that the Griffon travels to._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _~Everfree_

* * *

Everfree rolled up the parchment with which his letter was contained on, binding it tightly with a bit of ribbon. Then, gripping it in his magic, he willed to become nought but smoke, directing it towards the location of Princess Celestia.

With a sigh, Everfree leant back in the chair. After having written a note for Fluttershy, he used his magic to appear in his home. He immediately got to work on the letter he had just sent to Princess Celestia not long after.

That had been three hours ago. Three hours of trying to write another note. It confused Everfree how such a simple thing was so difficult.

 _What do I do now? I have a Griffon to find with no way of finding them, let alone I can't really confront them like this._

The Angel shivered as a sense of unease and fear ran through him. He knew that such thing only happened if a creature near to his location was feeling such things.

What could be possibly happening had him confused but also terribly concerned.

Standing quickly, he grabbed his cloak resting on the back of the chair, quickly putting it on and throwing up the hood, obscuring his face completely. He moved over to the door where his bow and quiver rested, putting the quiver across his back but keeping his bow in his hand so that he could quickly use it if need be.

Opening the door slightly, he glanced at the street in front of his house and noticed it was clear. He quickly slipped out, closing and locking the door behind him before slipping into the shadows of his house.

Everfree stood very still for a moment as he focused on the feelings that he had felt.

Town square, he concluded as he felt it pull in that direction.

He dashed silently through the shadows, moving quickly when he came upon a gap in the shadows. He stuck to the alleyways as much as he could and soon, he came to one that led straight into the town square.

 _Here goes_ _…_

Edging his way closer to the end of the building to his right, Everfree had a look around. His hand instantly went to his quiver, drew and nocked an arrow as he saw what caused the feelings.

A Griffon had Fluttershy cowering and pinned.

Making sure there were no other ponies that could see him or that would walk into his shot, the Angel of Nature brought his bow to bear, aiming just to the left of the Griffon's front left clawed hand. The shot was true as it whizzed through the air, hitting the ground with a _thunk!_

The Griffon squawked in surprise as it moved its clawed hand away from the arrow and glanced back in Everfree's direction. However, it could see nothing and Everfree knew this so he did but one thing.

With another arrow nocked and drawn back, he stepped into the sunlight.

He fired again, this time aiming to the left of the Griffon's back left paw. Again, the Griffon squawked and moved its foot away. Now, that it knew where the arrows had come from, it immediately began charging Everfree, who was already moving back the way he had come.

Everfree's two white, feathered wings were the last thing the Griffon saw as he turned a corner. Without hesitation, the Griffon went around the same corner.

Only to come face to face with an arrow aimed directly at it.

"Want to explain to be why you were threatening her?" Everfree asked in a low, icy tone.

"She was in my way. I was walking through and she walked into my path! MY PATH!" The Griffon replied in a feminine voice.

"Your path? Last I checked, the path belonged to the town."

"I don't care and who the hell do you think you are to tell me what belongs to who? Who are you who has the audacity to fire two arrows at me?!"

The Griffon started advancing towards Everfree but he quickly sighted and released, his arrow embedding itself in the ground between the Griffon's claws. The Griffon froze in place instantly, staring at the arrow and how close it had been to going through her hand.

"I am Everfree, Angel of Nature, and I'm here to take you back to Griffonstone, one way or another." Everfree declared as he threw back his hood.

He didn't know for certain if this was the Griffon he was searching for. Although, given her reaction to his words, he was fairly certain it was.

"So, King Guto is looking beyond his own ass now is he?"

Again, the Griffon took a few steps forward but stopped when she saw how quickly Everfree grabbed and nocked an arrow.

"Well, here's my answer. No. I have business here with an old friend and I'm not leaving till I'm done."

"There's another Griffon here?"

The Griffon gave a bark of laughter. "As if. No, I'm talking about Rainbow Dash. She and I go way back."

Everfree watched the Griffon closely, trying to discern her true intentions. However, this Griffon was good, she was able to stop it from shining through.

"Fine, but just know that I'll have my eyes on you. Treat anypony else poorly and you'll answer to me. Understood?"

The Griffon rolled her eyes and turned her back on Everfree. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Everfree snapped. He brought his bow to full draw again and fired. The arrow this time grazed the Griffons wing, pulling a few feathers from it. The Griffon shrieked as the arrow grazed her wing and pulled a few feather from it. She whipped back around to face Everfree, snarling as she did so.

"Understood?" He all but yelled at the Griffon.

"Under…stood…" The Griffon growled out.

With that, she turned again and strode away. Everfree watched as she went and when she was gone, immediately started cursing himself.

 _What the hell was that? Since when did I aim to injure others?_

Everfree looked up at the sky and sighed.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_


End file.
